Chance
by MiyukiHara
Summary: Dibuang secara halus, Hinata berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa sang Ayahanda tidak memiliki niat jahat terhadapnya. Ya, sang Ayah pasti ingin dirinya menjadi kuat. "Bawa Uchiha Sasuke kembali.". Demi sebuah kata, 'Heiress' Hyuuga, Hinata merelakan hidupnya untuk membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Tak ada pilihan. Ia harus membuktikan bahwa dirinya kuat. Chapter 2 Up, DLDR, CANON,RnR
1. Chapter 1

Chance.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, CANON (Maybe), Typo, don't like don't read.

Chance milik Yuki

.

.

.

Malam yang kelam bagi seorang Heiress Hyuuga. Dengan yukata berwarna biru muda, rambut yang terikat, mata ametysht miliknya menatap nanar keluar jendela.

"Kami-sama, apa yang harus kulakukan dalam misi ini." Batinnya.

'_Jalankan misi ini Hinata. Aku tak mau melihat calon Heiress Hyuuga tak dapat melakukan ini. Bawa Sasuke kembali_.'

Ucapan ayahanda-nya terngiang dalam benak Hinata.

Seorang Hyuuga Hinata, wanita yang selalu dianggap remeh, lemah dan penakut ternyata menerima misi Level tinggi yaitu membawa Uchiha Sasuke kembali ke Konoha.

Ah yang benar saja. Memikirkan namanya saja sudah mampu membuat kaki mungilnya bergetar. Apalagi berbicara bahkan melawannya. Tapi demi Clan, demi Ayah, Hinata akan melakukan misi ini. Meski ia tahu, nyawa adalah taruhannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Hinata sudah mengemas perlengkapan misinya. Setelah berkemas, ia akan pergi menghadap Hokage kelima, Tsunade.

Diliriknya jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. 'Harus pergi sekarang,' batinnya. Kakinya melangkah menuju pintu kamar, lalu membuka perlahan agar tidak membuat kebisingan kecil.

Hinata berharap Otousan dapat mengantar dirinya walaupun tidak sampai kegerbang utama Konoha.

Tapi ia tahu itu mustahil. Jangankan mengantar, melihat Hinata pergi menjalankan misi pun Hiashi tak mau. Apakah ia benar-benar benci pada Hinata?

Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya saat tahu bahwa harapan kecilnya tak terwujud. Ia tak boleh bersedih, jika ia mampu membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, ayahnya pasti bangga.

Pada akhirnya, dengan langkah semangat Hinata keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga menuju kantor Hokage.

.

.

.

.

.

Tokk..Tokk..Tokk.

"Hn, masuklah."

Hinata pun membuka pintu dengan sopan lalu menunduk hormat kepada Tsunade.

"Ah kau rupanya. Apakah kau sudah siap?" Tanya Tsunade kemudian menyeruput secangkir I yang ada dihadapannya.

Hinata mengangguk, "Ya Hokage-sama. A-Aku siap."

Tsunade menghela napas pelan, jujur saja sebenarnya ia tak rela memerintahkan seorang gadis lembut seperti Hinata harus menjalankan misi level tinggi seorang diri. Apalagi berhadapan dengan 'Uchiha Sasuke' sang buronan yang sangat dicari-cari.

Hiashi memang keterlaluan.

"Kau dapat menolak misi ini Hinata."

Mendengarnya Hinata langsung membantah, "Ah ti-tidak perlu Hokage-sama, sa-saya mampu melakukan misi ini. Sa-saya akan baik-baik sa-saja."

Apa yang akan dikatakan Hiashi kepada dirinya jika mendengar Hinata menolak misi ini? Ah jangan mencari masalah Hinata.

Raut wajah Tsunade seperti mempertimbangkan misi yang berbahaya ini. "Kau yakin?" Tanyanya sekali lagi.

Hinata mengangguk mantap.

Tsunade menghela napas berat, "Baiklah. Berhati-hatilah. Aku akan memberitahu keberadaan Sasuke sekarang. Dia berada di Kirigakure. Cari saja dipelosok-pelosok desa. Aku tahu kekuatan matamu, Hinata."

"Baik Hokage-sama. Sa-saya akan berusaha. Saya permisi," Hinata menunduk hormat lalu keluar dari ruangan.

"Semoga berhasil."

.

.

.

.

.

Tentang misi ini, tidak ada yang tahu selain Tsunade, Hinata dan Hiashi. Sekalipun itu Neji. Ah, rasanya kaki mungil Hinata tak mau lama-lama meninggalkan Konoha.

"Hinata," Seru seorang lelaki dari dalam kedai ramen.

"Ah, paman Teuchi. A-ada apa paman?" Hinata berhenti sejenak didepan kedai ramen yang selalu ramai ini.

"Mau menjalankan misi ya?" Tanya Teuchi.

"I-iya paman, apa ada yang bi-bisa saya bantu paman?" Hinata mendekatkan jarak dengan melangkah masuk kedalam kedai.

"Tidak ada. Hari ini ada promosi khusus. Jadi aku menyediakan ramen gratis untuk 20 orang pertama. Karena kulihat kau lewat didepan kedaiku. Cobalah untuk memakan semangkuk ramen? Kau orang yang pertama,tapi jika kau tidak merasa repot, " Teuchi tersenyum kearah Hinata.

"Ma-maaf paman. Aku sedang dalam misi dan sangat buru-buru sekali. La-lain kali saja ya paman," Hinata menampakkan raut sedih dimukanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jika sudah selesai misi, datang saja kekedai ya."

"Hai' , aku permisi paman."

Teuchi hanya mengangguk, dan Hinata melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Hinata sampai didepan gerbang utama Konoha. Dia melangkah kearah 2 Jounin yang sedang duduk di ruang laporan.

"Pe-permisi," Sapa Hinata sopan.

"Eh, Hinata-sama. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya salah satu Jounin yang bernama Genma.

"Uhm, Genma-san sa-saya ingin laporan misi ke Kirigakure," Ujar Hinata sambil menyerahkan identitas ninjanya agar dicatat lengkap dan sebagai bukti bahwa ia menjalankan misi.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar," Ujar Genma seraya menuliskan identitas Hinata dibuku laporan misi.

Sekian menit Hinata menunggu, akhirnya selesai.

"Hinata-sama, ini kartu identitas anda. Selamat bekerja," Ujar Genma.

Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Sa-saya permisi Genma-san."

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar gerbang Konoha. Walaupun sedikit ragu dan takut, akhirnya Hinata pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk berloncat-loncat diatas pohon sambil mengaktifkan Byakugan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bisa kukatakan kau keterlaluan Hiashi-sama," Tsunade meneguk sakenya.

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuknya."

"Bagaimana jika ia terbunuh sia-sia ditangan Sasuke? Hinata bukan lawan yang sepadan bagi Sasuke."

"Tidak masalah. Setidaknya dia meninggal tidak sia-sia."

"Sungguh keterlaluan. Tak kusangka ada ayah sepertimu."

Kalimat terakhir Tsunade sukses membungkam mulut Hiashi.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari telah menjelang senja.

Akhirnya Hinata mencoba mencari tempat untuk beristirahat. Tubuhnya sudah merasa lelah setelah melompat dari satu dahan pohon kedahan pohon lainnya dengan mengaktifkan Byakugan.

"Kuharap ada air terjun disini," Matanya pun mulai menelusuri kesegala penjuru agar menemukan mata air.

.

.

.

.

Hinata's POV.

Ah, aku butuh air terjun untuk sedikit berlatih. Perjalanan menuju Kirigakure sangat berbahaya.

Setelah beberapa menit mencari sumber suara air yang deras, akhirnya aku menemukan air terjun kecil didalam hutan perbatasan Konoha dan Kiri.

Dengan langkah cepat aku mencari kayu untuk mendirikan tenda dan menghidupkan api unggun. Aku mencari disekitar semak-semak, lalu mengumpulkannya satu persatu.

Setelah aku merasa cukup, akhirnya aku berhenti mencari kayu. Lalu membentuk kayu-kayu tersebut menjadi tenda dan api unggun.

Terkadang, aku merasa tak berguna bagi siapapun. Ada ketakutan yang menghampiri pikiranku bahwa aku akan mati ditangan Uchiha. Semua orang tahu, sekarang Uchiha bungsu itu sudah bertambah kuat. Dia bukan lawan yang sebanding untukku.

Sekarang aku berpikir, sepertinya ayahku ingin aku –Mati. Karena aku benar-benar lemah.

Tapi, aku akan membuktikan kepada para tetua Hyuuga bahwa aku pun berguna. Terutama Otousan. Memang dia sangat tak peduli padaku tapi asalkan dia bangga, aku akan melakukan apapun perintahnya sekalipun itu mati.

Tanpa sadar, aku sudah selesai membuat tenda kecil untuk beristirahat. Aku tersenyum, walau sendirian aku tetap merasa ada yang menemaniku. Tak masalah apa yang akan terjadi kelak, yang terpenting jalani lebih dahulu.

Aku meregangkan kedua tanganku, kemudian perlahan kubuka jaket sehingga hanya menyisakan celana pendek dan baju kaosku yang berbentuk jaring-jaring.

Kulangkahkan kaki untuk merasakan sejuknya air terjun ini. Kurendamkan tubuhku hingga kepalaku saja yang berada diatas permukaan air.

Ah, rasanya sejuk sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata's POV End.

Saking sejuknya, Hinata tak menyadari sepasang mata onyx mengintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik mengawali harinya dengan senyum yang lebar dan penuh semangat. Didepan sebuah kedai yang sudah tak asing lagi, ia berhenti. Dan langsung mengambil posisi duduk.

"Yo paman," Teriaknya membabi buta dihadapan orang banyak. Semua orang yang ada dikedai sontak menoleh kearah sumber suara berasal.

"Oh Naruto, sepertinya kamu sangat bersemangat pagi ini. Mau pesan apa?" Lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum kearahnya.

"Seperti biasa paman, ramen super pedas," paman Teuchi sang pemilik kedai langsung membuatkan pesanan Naruto. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya."

Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, Naruto hanya bisa menunggu dengan semangat lapar yang tinggi dan luar biasa dahsyatnya.

Naruto benar-benar sudah tidak sabar, sedari tadi cacing didalam perutnya bernyanyi ria untuk minta makan. "Paman, bisa lebih cepat tidak. Aku benar-benar lapar nih."

Yang ditunggu menjawab, "Sebentar Naruto. Sebentar lagi akan selesai."

Sekian menit menunggu akhirnya sampai juga pesanan. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Naruto langsung mengambil sumpit dan melahap ramen tersebut.

"Oi Naruto, tadi pagi aku melihat Hinata sendirian pergi," Naruto mendengarkan.

"Lalu?" paman Teuchi melanjutkan, "Telan saja dulu ramen yang ada dimulutmu. Nanti kau akan tersedak bila mendengarnya."

Naruto mengabaikan perintah tersebut, "Tenang saja paman, aku tak akan terkejut," Ujarnya dengan ramen yang berkumpul didalam mulut .

Teuchi menghela napas, "Kalau kau tersedak aku tak akan membayar ansuransinya. Hinata pergi menjalankan misi sendirian, dan sepertinya buru-buru sekali. Yang anehnya lagi dia hanya pergi sendiri. Walau aku bukan ninja tapi aku tahu betul kalau misi dijalankan bersama teman satu tim. Apakah itu tidak aneh Naruto?"

"Itu tidak aneh paman. Mungkin saja Hinata diberi misi level rendah dan mudah oleh Tsunade Baa-san," Ujarnya.

Teuchi berdecak, "Tapi, sebelum kau datang. Ada dua orang dari klan Hyuuga mampir kesini. Kudengar mereka berbicara kalau Heiress Hyuuga mendapatkan misi untuk membawa Sasuke kembali," Nama Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto tersedak.

"Ap –, Uhuk uhuk. Si— uhuk— al. Pa-paman, bo— uhuk— leh minta air. Tenggorokanku sa-sakit," Karma pikir Teuchi.

"Aku bilang juga apa, makanya pelan-pelan," Teuchi menyodorkan segelas air putih.

Naruto pun langsung mengambil dan meminum segelas air putih yang telah disodorkan oleh Teuchi. "Ja-Jangan bercanda paman, mungkin kau salah dengar. Mana mungkin Tsunade Baa-san memberikan misi yang begitu kejam pada Hinata. Lagipula Sasuke itu sekarang sudah menjadi ninja buronan. Arrgh, aku tak percaya."

Teuchi menggeleng kepalanya heran, "Walaupun aku sudah tua begini, tapi aku belum pikun Naruto. Coba kau Tanyakan dulu pada Hokage-sama tentang isu tersebut."

Ya benar, pikir Naruto. Lebih baik menanyakannya langsung pada Tsunade Baa-san. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Padahal aku sangat lapar, tapi setelah mendengar perkataan paman barusan aku langsung jadi hilang selera. Baiklah aku pergi saja, nih uangnya. Terima kasih paman atas informasinya, jika kau salah maka berikan aku 20 mangkok ramen gratis."

Teuchi menghela napas melihat kepergian Naruto, "Dasar anak itu."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Oke? Apa-apaan ini? Hah, lupakan #tabok author. Idenya Cuma nyangkut sampe situ :D mungkin kalo banyak peminatnya, Insyaallah Fic ini berlanjut dengan ide yang ngebom #apa-apaan :D.

The dark chapie 3 insyaallah update bulan ini, tungguin yaa :D

HAPPY SASUHINA DAYS LOVERS YAA :)

Oke deh, jika kamu suka atau tertarik atau benci. Silahkan REVIEW, FAVE, FLAME SECARA TERHORMAT !

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLEASE :)


	2. Chapter 2

CHANCE.

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto.

Warning : AU, CANON, TYPO, Don't like don't read.

Chance milik Yuki .

.

.

.

_Chapter sebelumnya :_

"Bisa kukatakan kau keterlaluan Hiashi-sama," Tsunade meneguk sakenya.

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuknya."

"Bagaimana jika ia terbunuh sia-sia ditangan Sasuke? Hinata bukan lawan yang sepadan bagi Sasuke."

"Tidak masalah. Setidaknya dia meninggal tidak sia-sia."

"Sungguh keterlaluan. Tak kusangka ada ayah sepertimu."

Kalimat terakhir Tsunade sukses membungkam mulut Hiashi.

.

Chance chapter ke II

.

Hinata terlalu asik dengan kegiatannya didalam air, sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang lain disana. "Ctaak". Dua Shuriken tertancap jelas di pepohonan dekat Hinata membasuh tubuhnya. Mata pucatnya membulat, sontak ia langsung berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda. "Gawat!" pikirnya.

Belum sempat meng-aktifkan mata Byakugannya, Seseorang telah berdiri dibelakang Hinata dengan menodongkan sebilah pedang kelehernya. _Deg Deg !_

'_Ce-Cepat sekali, si-siapa dia?'_

Kakinya gemetar, tak sanggup melihat wajah orang yang menempel dipundaknya. Hembusan nafas orang tersebut sangat terasa dipermukaan kulit leher Hinata.

"Lemah."

_Deg Deg! _Suara itu terdengar begitu familiar ditelinga Hinata. "U-Uchiha Sa-Sasuke?" _CTAR !_

Orang tersebut menyeringai licik, "Hai, Hyuuga."

.

Chance Chapter II.

.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan disini U-Uchiha San?" Hinata mencoba tenang dan mengontrol ketakutannya.

Sasuke menyeringai ketika 'mangsa'-nya mendadak berkeringat ulah dirinya. "Ck, Seharusnya aku yang bertanya sedang apa seekor Kelinci lemah berada dihutan belantara penuh dengan Ular yang siap memangsa-mu kapan saja," Sasuke tertawa licik.

Hinata tak bergeming ataupun bergerak. '_Tenangkan dirimu Hinata, jangan gegabah'_ pikirnya. "Bukan urusanmu, da-dan jangan mengganguku," Ucap Hinata.

Sasuke mendecih, sungguh sombong sekali wanita ini. Diluar sana banyak wanita yang menggilai dirinya, tapi wanita yang satu ini tidak pernah tertarik dan malah mengidolakan rambut kuning jabrik dibandingkan dengan dirinya. "Aa, aku ingin tahu suatu hal darimu. Apakah dirimu masih mengidolakan si-biang keributan, Naruto?" Ujar Sasuke meremehkan.

Hinata terkekeh pelan, "Apa pedulimu Uchiha-San?"

"Biar kutebak, Biang keributan itu masih mencintai wanita yang bernama Sakura. Dan kau tetap bersembunyi lalu mengharapkan ia akan mencintaimu, benarkah Hyuuga?" Sedikit nada kesal terdengar disana. Tapi kekesalan itu mejadi tak terlihat karena keangkuhan yang menutupinya.

Tak perduli apa yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan, Hinata mengulangi pertanyaan awalnya. "Apa yang kau la-lakukan disini Uchiha-San? Dan singkirkan tubuh serta pedangmu da-dariku!"

Sasuke mendecih saat melihat mangsanya tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata atas pertanyaannya tadi dan malah meminta lepaskan dengan begitu mudah. "Dengar Hyuuga, ini wilayah yang paling berbahaya. Dan ini wilayahku. Kau datang kemari seakan ingin menghantar nyawamu kepada malaikat kematian, Huh," Nada meremehkan Hinata tersirat disana.

Setetes keringat turun dari dahi Hinata. Mana bisa dia meninggal sebelum menjalankan misi. Hinata berpikir keras atas apa yang harus ia lakukan. "Tenang saja, aku tak akan membunuhmu, Hyuuga," Kalimat Sasuke sukses membuat Hinata senang sekaligus bingung. Tapi sepertinya Kalimat Sasuke belum selesai. Hinata merasakan hal yang buruk akan terjadi. '_Oh Kami-sama_ ' pikirnya.

"Ada satu syarat yang harus kau penuhi," _Deg Deg, again !_

Nafas Hinata tercekat ditenggorokannya. Seolah berhenti menghirup udara. Matanya sedikit menyiratkan ketegangan yang luar biasa hebatnya. "Jadi Budakku !"

BAANGG !

Rasanya seperti dihantam petir disiang hari.

"Ikuti semua perintahku."

Atau seperti dihujam oleh beribu kunai beracun.

"Jika tidak, aku tak dapat menjamin nyawamu."

Dan sekarang Hinata bagaikan lupa bagaimana cara bernapas.

"Bagaimana Hinata?" Seringai licik terukir diraut wajah Sasuke.

"…"

"Aku menunggu jawabanmu, heh."

"…"

"…"

_Pikirkan Hinata apa yang akan terjadi jika kau menjadi budak Sasuke, kau bisa mengumpulkan informasi tentangnya. Menyelidiki tempat tinggalnya dan disaat ia lengah, disaat itu pula kau 'mungkin' bisa membunuhnya. Ah, Mungkin ya ._

"Aku tipe yang tak sabaran, Hyuuga!" Sasuke sedikit mengeram. Hinata terlalu lama memikirkannya. Dan ia tidak suka menunggu.

Hinata terlonjak kaget saat Sasuke berkata sedikit membentak. "E-Eh Iya aku bersedia," Sasuke tersenyum dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan kali ini. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Katakan selamat datang pada penderitaan, Hinata ."

Setelah perkataan itu melayang diudara, bulu kuduk Hinata menegang. '_Kami-sama, lindungi Aku'_

.

.

Chance II

.

.

Baaaak !

Naruto menghantam keras meja kerja Tsunade, "Apa yang Baa-san lakukan adalah suatu tindakan criminal!" Naruto menggeram kesal setelah mendengar pengakuan dari Tsunade.

Dengan santainya Tsunade menuangkan sake kedalam cangkir kecil kemudian ia meraih gelas itu dan meneguknya sampai tak tersisa. "Menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan jika ada seorang anak yang menginginkan pengakuan dari orang tuanya?" Cangkir pun Tsunade letakkan diatas meja.

"Apa?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ada seorang anak memelas padaku, memohon padaku hanya karena sebuah pengakuan ia kuat. Karena ia ingin diperhatikan!" Nada Tsunade makin tinggi.

"A-Aku tidak mengerti Baa-san. Apa maksudmu? Apa hubungannya pengakuan dengan Hinata? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini !" Naruto meremas rambutnya. Ia bingung. Sangat bingung. Bahkan ia tidak mampu mencerna ucapan Tsunade kedalam otaknya.

Tsunade menghela nafas. "Akan kuceritakan semuanya nanti. Semuanya."

.

.

.

.

.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Derap kaki Hinata senada dengan langkah Sasuke. Ia mengikutinya dengan patuh. Tadinya Hinata berpikir bahwa dirinya akan diikat seperti seorang tahanan. Nyatanya tidak seperti itu. Apakah Sasuke tidak takut Hinata akan melarikan diri? Apakah Sasuke tidak khawatir Hinata akan berbuat tindakan yang fatal? Hinata pun bingung memikirkan jawabannya.

Sedari tadi ia memikirkan jawabannya, namun hasilnya nihil. Apakah ia selemah itu sehingga Sasuke tidak khawatir sama sekali? Memikirkan hal itu membuat Hinata sedikit kesal. Tanpa sadar ia menghentakkan kakinya ketanah.

Duukk.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Lalu ia menoleh kebelakang. Disana berdirilah Hinata dengan raut muka yang kesal. Alisnya mengkerut. Sasuke pun merasa bingung atas tingkah Hinata. "Kenapa?" Kalimat itu pun terlontarkan dari mulut Sasuke dan membuat Hinata tersentak kemudian menoleh kesumber suara.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa?" Sasuke mengulang kembali ucapannya barusan. Mata Hinata membulat dan sedikit tegang. Kedua tangannya menyatu didepan dadanya. Rona merah terukir dipipi chubby-nya. Kepalanya menunduk. Gigi depannya pun mengigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Otaknya berpikir keras atas jawaban apa yang harus ia beri kepada Sasuke. Mana mungkin ia akan menjawab bahwa dirinya sedang memikirkan kenapa dirinya tidak diikat seperti tahanan. Konyol.

Lama. Lama bagi Sasuke untuk ia menerima jawaban dari mulut Hinata. Tapi kali ini ia menunggu. Sekalipun berhari-hari ataupun bertahun ia menunggu, ia akan sabar menanti jawaban Hinata. Asalkan Hinata tetap berdiri manis seperti itu. Sasuke suka. Suka tingkah Hinata yang grogi seperti ini.

Tapi, lamunannya tersadar. Pikiran aneh tadi pun menjadi buyar. Tak ada pentingnnya memikirkan hal yang bukan-bukan. Karena itu hanya akan menyita waktu. "Ceh." Sasuke pun mendecih. Kemudian menyeringai. "Bisakah kau menjadi sedikit terlihat kuat? Kau lemah!"

Telinga Hinata mendengarnya. Membuat kepalanya makin tertunduk kedalam. "Go-Gomen ne." Takut-takut Hinata mengangkat kepalanya keatas melihat punggung Sasuke yang berbalik memunggunginya. Kemudian kembali melangkah kearah tujuan. Sedangkan Hinata masih setia mengikuti derap kaki Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama melakukan perjalanan, tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang membuka suara. Mereka sama-sama mengunci mulutnya masing-masing. Entahlah. Apakah mereka memang sengaja bungkam atau memang tidak ada topik yang ingin di bicarakan.

Merasa bosan, Hinata pun memandang di sekelilingnya. Hutan ini begitu besar, pikirnya. Namun udaranya lumayan sejuk. Hinata merasa dirinya_ fresh_. Sampai-sampai tak sadar ada batu yang menghalangi langkahnya. Dan pada akhirnya ia pun terjatuh terjerembab ketanah yang keras. Menimbulkan suara yang cukup mampu membuat Uchiha Sasuke berbalik dan menghela nafas melihat tingkahnya.

"Ugh," Hinata meringgis saat merasa dirinya menyentuh tanah. Ia berpikir Sasuke akan menghampirinya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya. Namun pikirannya salah besar. Sasuke tetap berdiri disana. Di depannya. Tanpa melakukan hal apapun.

Hinata hanya mampu meringgis dan mencoba berdiri. Tapi tidak berhasil. Yang ada dirinya terjatuh untuk yang kedua kalinya. Walau sakit tapi Hinata tak berhenti mencoba berdiri. Namun hasilnya sama. Ia terjatuh lagi yang ketiga kalinya. Lagi-lagi dirinya tak berputus asa. Tapi tetap saja. Ia terjatuh lagi ketanah. Begitu seterusnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke tetap menatap Hinata yang berulangkali jatuh karena mencoba berdiri. Kakinya pasti terkilir, pikir Sasuke. Namun dirinya tak bergeming dari tempat ia berdiri. Tapi gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu tetap mencoba dan terjatuh berkali-kali disana.

Lama-kelamaan Sasuke merasa risih. "Cih," Desisnya. Ia melihat mata Hinata yang telah bebinar-binar seperti ingin menanggis. "Lemah." Hinata mengangkat kepalanya melihat Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung. _"Na-Nani?"_ Ucap Hinata yang tak mengerti.

"Kau butuh bantuan atau tidak, Hn?" Akhirnya Sasuke menawarkan bantuan kepada Hinata yang sudah mati-matian untuk berdiri.

"Eh?" Apa Hinata tak salah dengar? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke menawarkan bantuan kepadanya? Mimpikah ia? Hinata tetap bingung disana, memikirkan beberapa jawaban atas pertanyaan yang bergelimang di otaknya barusan. Hari ini benar-benar membuatnya lemah, bahkan sekarang kakinya tergelincir dan membuat dirinya tak dapat berdiri lagi. Memalukan.

"Lama," Sasuke melangkah kearah Hinata yang memberinya tatapan bingung. "Pantas kau lemah," Tak perlu waktu yang lama untuk benar-benar mendekati Hinata. Wajah Hinata memerah saat sosok Sasuke benar-benar didekatnya. Sasuke pun berjongkok agar sejajar dengan Hinata. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata dan hal itu membuat Hinata tambah _Blushing_.

Hinata berpikir Sasuke akan menciumnya, namun perkiraannya salah. Sasuke malah mengangkat tubuhnya kebelakang punggung Sasuke. "Kyaaa," Dan hal yang dilakukan Sasuke membuat dirinya menjerit. "Berisik."

"U-Uchiha San, A-Apa yang kamu lakukan? Tolong lepaskan a-aku," Hinata benar-benar bingung, ia tak berani terlalu menempelkan tubuhnya kepunggung Sasuke. Tapi apalah daya dirinya. Jika ia tak berpegangan pada punggung Sasuke ataupun tidak bergelayut ke leher Sasuke, pasti dirinya akan terjungkal kebelakang.

"Cih, jangan bertingkah sok kuat. Berpegangan yang erat, Hyuuga," Ucap Sasuke. Dan membuat muka Hinata lagi-lagi memerah. Benar apa yang Sasuke ucapkan, akhirnya Hinata menyerah pada keadaan. Ia pun mengeratkan kedua tangannya didepan leher Sasuke. Alih-alih takut ia mencoba. "A-Arigatou," Ujar Hinata pelan.

Tapi tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Yang ada hanya seringaian kecil dari bibirnya. Namun Hinata tak mengetahuinya. Sasuke pun merasa ingin tertawa saat merasakan degupan jantung Hinata yang berdetak. Lain hal dengan Hinata, sekarang dirinya benar-benar merasa malu, senang, tegang bercampur jadi satu.

"A-Apakah aku berat?" Buru-Buru Hinata menepuk dahinya pelan. Pertanyaan bodoh, pikirnya. Tapi lagi-lagi Sasuke tak menjawab. Ah, pasti sekarang Sasuke benar-benar tertawa didalam hatinya. Kenapa kau begitu bodohnya Hinata, pikirnya lagi.

"Lumayan berat."

"Eh," Ucapan Sasuke barusan benar-benar membuatnya kaget kembali.

"Tak kusangka gadis sepertimu suka makan, Cih," Sasuke jelas-jelas menggodanya. Bahkan Hinata sekarang tak tahu berbuat apa, ia benar-benar merasa bingung dan bingung atas kejadian hari ini. Dan sangat malu.

.

.

.

.

Neji sangat risau atas kepergian Hinata beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia benar-benar khawatir. Bagaimana jika ada sesuatu hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi pada Hinata? Ah, semoga Kami-sama melindungi Hinata.

"Kau sendirian disini, Nii-san?" Ucapan Hanabi berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya. Sontak ia menoleh ke sumber suara. "Hn," Jawab Neji. Lalu menghadap kembali kearah Danau. Hanabi pun mendekati dan duduk di samping Neji yang beralaskan sebatang kayu.

"Kau memikirkan Hinata-nee ya?" Hanabi mengambil beberapa kerikil yang ada di sekelilingnya. "Ya," Lalu melemparkannya ke arah Danau. "Apa kau mengkhawatirkannya?" Tanya Hanabi lagi. Neji menghela napas, "Tentu saja."

"Apakah kau menyukai Hinata-nee, Nii-san?" Neji sedikit terkejut atas ucapan Hanabi barusan. Hanabi seperti menggodanya. Lihat saja seringaian nakalnya. Benar-benar anak ini, pikir Neji.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

A/N : Terima kasih bagi yang telah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca Chapter 1 dan 2 ini. Maaf atas keterlambatan Updatenya. Maklum, saya lagi sibuk dengan sekolah. Apalagi sebentar lagi akan menghadapi UN. Terima kasih juga bagi yang sempat memberi Review di chapter 1, mohon di Review lagi ya. Dan jangan sungkan untuk Favorite-kan cerita saya :D. Terima kasih juga bagi Silent Reader yang membaca Fic saya ini.

Dan maaf juga karena saya belum sempat mejawab beberapa Review dari Reader. Untuk di chapter 3, saya akan menjawab Review Reader dari Chapter 1 dan 2. Mohon ditunggu Chapter selanjutnya yaa ;)

Jika ada kekurangan, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk memberi kritikan anda. Dan jangan sungkan juga untuk memberi tahu kepada saya Fic apa yang harus saya Update selanjutnya karena suara Reader sangat berharga ;)

Molto Grazie :)


End file.
